


Goodbye

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Death, Family, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Death brings many things to the forefront .





	Goodbye

Q…

I adjust my waistcoat and shrug into my suit coat. Plain black. White button down. Grey tie. Simple. I wish I had something better fitted. But I don't. Haven't had time to purchase one. It will have to do.

I thought today would be more difficult. It has eased as the days have passed, even though I think Moneypenny caught me crying the other day. Tried to cover but I am not sure I was successful.

I think though I've already said my goodbyes. Must remind myself of that frequently today. The Quartermaster exterior need to stay in place. I am the Quartermaster of MI6... not who my emotions inside want me to be.

For a short of stature woman she was a force to be reckoned with who could have ruled the world. Most definitely ruled MI6. And yet there was someone underneath all the ruthlessness that very few got to see. A soft side who cared.

There is a brisk knock at my office door and Moneypenny is there Elegantly dress as always but I mentally note the two weapons she has hid in her person. She is my security today. It's hard to get accustomed to the fact that now as Quartermaster I must have security when I venture out now... even to her funeral.

"Car is waiting for us Q."

"Yes... umm." I straighten my tie one last time. "Ready." Moneypenny reaches up and straightens my tie again to her satisfaction before giving my arm a squeeze.

I follow her out through TSS to bury a great lady. "I am the Quartermaster of MI6." I remind myself because suddenly I am not as ready for this as I thought I was.

Moneypenny...

Q hesitates at the back of the nave, quick eyes dancing over the rows of heads, some bowed in respectful prayer, most gossiping quietly.

"I think I should just..."

He gestures at a pew near the back, still empty of mourners. I smile, gently guide him past it. I know where his place is, and it is not hiding out of sight.

"You are Quartermaster, and..." Nodding at the handful of people gathered in the first two pews "family."

Q hisses a breath. No one knows M's best kept secret. It was his condition for taking a job under the Major those few years ago. No favours. No nepotism. I just place a firm but gentle hand in the small of his back and guide him forward.

Eyes follow us as we pass. Most will think I am his girlfriend, maybe wife. There is a small group who look astonished when we don't join them.

"That's the problem with death," Q mutters. "Skeletons come out of the closet to cause no end of trouble." His eyes roll Heavenward. "Grandmother."


End file.
